mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Johnny Cage
|alineacion = Bien |aparicion = MK, MK2, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKDA, MKSM, MKTE, MKA, MK9, MKX, MK11 |actor = Daniel Pesina (MK, MKII) Chris Alexander (MKT) Linden Ashby (primer filme) Chris Conrad (segundo filme) Jeff Durbin (Live Tour), Matt Mullins (Legacy), Casper Van Dien (Legacy 2) |voz = Jeff Glen Bennett (MK:JB), François Clemenceau (MK:JB ESP-LAT), Israel Magaña (filme ESP-LAT), Jeff Pilson (MK9) Andrew Bowen (MKX), Mario Castañeda (MKX ESP-LAT) Sergio Bonilla (MK11 ESP-LAT) |familiar = Sonya Blade (Esposa), Cassie Cage (Hija), Hermann Blade (suegro), Erica Blade (suegra) |aliados = Sonya Blade, Raiden, Jax, Mokap, Kenshi, Cassie Cage, Jacqueline Briggs, Liu Kang, Kung Lao. |enemigos = Goro, Shang Tsung, Kano, Reptile, Sektor, Erron Black. |arma = Nunchaku (MKDA, MKD, ''MKA) |combate = Jeet Kune Do (MKDA, MKD) Karate (MKDA, MKD, MKA) |raza = Humano }} John "Johnny Cage" Carlton es una estrella de cine de acción y artista marcial en la serie de juegos de lucha Mortal Kombat. Es uno de los siete personajes originales, debutando en el primer juego arcade de Mortal Kombat, y sigue siendo uno de los personajes más populares de la franquicia. Acerca de Johnny Cage Johnny Cage era una estrella de cine de acción de Hollywood que quería recuperar su fama. Originalmente, participó en el torneo Mortal Kombat para demostrar sus habilidades de lucha y demostrar su valía ante los críticos de películas y el público televidente, ya que creían que Cage no era más que un actor que confiaba demasiado en las escenas de acción y el trabajo con cámara y no era realmente un pelador competente. Con el tiempo, se convirtió en uno de los defensores más importantes de la Tierra. A pesar de su materialismo, su personalidad irritante e inmadurez ocasional, Cage siempre ha sido un guerrero valiente y leal para Earthrealm, aunque sus bromas con frecuencia molestan a sus aliados. Cage madura considerablemente en Mortal Kombat X, perdiendo gran parte de su anterior arrogancia y personalidad irritante. En el proceso, se convierte en un personaje más completo y serio, aunque su inclinación por el humor permanece casi intacta. Mantiene esta personalidad en Mortal Kombat 11, complementada por la presencia adicional de su yo anterior, que comparte su anterior arrogancia y rasgos de descarado. Apariencia Johnny Cage es representado como la típica estrella de cine de acción estadounidense; musculoso con pantalones ajustados y sus gafas de sol de marca registrada. En su debut, su ropa se inspiró directamente en el personaje de Jean-Claude Van Damme en Bloodsport, que consistía en pantalones cortos negros con una banda roja y zapatos negros. Desde MKII hasta MK4, se lo representa con pantalones negros con franjas azules. En Deadly Alliance en adelante, su diseño se convierte en una fusión de sus primeras apariciones, recuperando los shorts negros, pero con un emblema de Cage y un cinturón azul atado a la cintura. Va descalzo con vendaje en los pies. Curiosamente, se ha teñido el pelo rubio. En MK 2011, tiene una vestimenta similar a la de MKII, pero con leves cambios: lleva puestas sus gafas de sol todo el tiempo, su pecho está tatuado con su propio nombre, tiene vendas en los brazos y las manos, las franjas de sus pantalones son azules y su apellido está en su cinturón. En MKX, 20 años antes de los principales eventos del juego, luce un chaleco y pantalones militares. Su apariencia predeterminada en el juego lo presenta con una sudadera con capucha de manga corta, junto con una camisa azul grisácea que cubre parcialmente su tatuaje en el pecho. También tiene vendas envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas y guantes negros sin dedos. El pelo de Cage también se ha vuelto gris. En MK11, un Johnny Cage actual conserva su apariencia militar del último juego, pero ahora luce un chaleco verde oliva junto con una camisa de manga larga gris oscuro que cubre completamente su tatuaje en el pecho. También lleva rodilleras y botas militares, junto con placas de identificación alrededor de su cuello y una pistola en su cadera. Un joven Johnny Cage usa su atuendo de Mortal Kombat (2011), pero ahora se agrega con una chaqueta azul y púrpura y gafas de sol con montura púrpura. También conservaron su apellido en su cinturón, que puede ser personalizado. Durante la infiltración del Dragón Negro de la base de las Fuerzas Especiales, la mejilla izquierda del joven Johnny Cage está gravemente herido por una bala, causando una cicatriz descolorida que aparece en la cara de Cage mayor. Historia 'Línea de tiempo original' 250px|right|thumb|El actor Johnny Cage. A los ojos de muchos, Johnny Cage es la típica superestrella del cine americano: relajado, bronceado por el sol, y con la actitud suficiente para tomar todo el mundo y creerse el centro del universo. Por supuesto, como muchos de estos personajes importantes, su personalidad no es más que un escudo para defenderse de sus críticos, que nunca salen de una oportunidad de cuestionar su capacidad de combate en la escena. Él toma pocas cosas en serio en la vida a sí mismo, a su vez, el mundo parece hacer justamente lo contrario. Tiene los ojos puestos hacia Sonya Blade durante sus aventuras y la considera más que sólo una amiga. La super estrella de las artes marciales fue entrenado por grandes maestros de todo el mundo; y en consecuencia, Cage fue ofendido por los críticos de cine y el público que dicen que usa efectos especiales en sus películas y cables para sus peleas, además de usar dobles para las escenas de acción. Desconocido para ellos, su patada de sombra y la fuerza que posee no son efectos especiales ni mucho menos; de hecho estos movimientos efectivamente los realiza con hazañas sobrenaturales. Para demostrar al mundo que no era un fraude, entró en el torneo de Mortal Kombat. right|250px|thumb|Cage tiene éxito en su filme y se prepara para [[Mortal Kombat 3.]] No mucho tiempo después, Johnny fue agredido mientras filmaba un comercial de una bebida de revitalización, por ordenes de Shang Tsung, Kintaro, Baraka, Mileena y Kitana. Afortunadamente para él, Jax llegó e intentó ayudarlo. Más tarde se les unieron los otros guerreros del Reino de la Tierra para ayudar a luchar contra la horda. Luego viajó a Outworld con sus amigos, donde Liu Kang desafió a Shao Kahn en Mortal Kombat. Derrotado, Kahn ordenó a sus fuerzas matar a los guerreros del Reino de la Tierra. Los Compañeros de Cage tuvieron la suerte de hacer su camino de regreso al Reino de la Tierra; Cage sin embargo, fue capturado por los escuadrones de exterminio de Shao Kahn y fue posteriormente asesinado por Motaro. Cuando Shao Kahn invadió el Reino de la Tierra por medio de un portal con la participación de su difunta reencarnada Reina Sindel en la Tierra en Mortal Kombat 3, Cage (debido a la fusión de los reinos de bloqueo de su ascensión a los cielos) fue uno de los guerreros cuya alma elegida fue protegida por Raiden. Al igual que los otros guerreros elegidos, se convirtió en un objetivo para los escuadrones de exterminio de Kahn una vez más. Después de la derrota de Shao Kahn a manos de Liu Kang, el alma de Cage es libre de partir al más allá. Vio desde el cielo los acontecimientos de Mortal Kombat 4 desplegados, y como el Dios Antiguo caído, Shinnok, comenzó su ataque sobre el Reino de la Tierra. Johnny Cage buscaba a Raiden para que pudiera recuperar su alma y luchar junto a Liu Kang, una vez más para ayudar a derrotar a Shinnok. Después de la derrota de Shinnok, parecía como si reactivación de Raiden a Cage estaba de pie como él no subió de nuevo a los cielos en lugar objeto permaneció en la tierra. Años más tarde, en los acontecimientos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Johnny Cage estuvo en la película Mortal Kombat: La Muerte de Johnny donde Cage se filmo su muerte y fue resucitado. Molesto por la forma en que estaba siendo representado (creyendo sus propias aventuras eran mucho más divertidas) que quería salir de la película que no podía orden debido a su contrato. thumb|150px|right|[[Linden Ashby es Johnny Cage en el primer filme.]] Pero por suerte se le acercó Raiden, quien le pidió ayuda para luchar contra la Alianza Mortal de Quan Chi y Shang Tsung. Al principio, Johnny pensó que era el actor que interpretó a Raiden, pero cuando vio que el actor fue a comer el almuerzo, se dio cuenta que era el verdadero Raiden, quien le dijo que fuera a la isla de Shang Tsung para más instrucciones. Se encontró un portal en su contrato y dejó la película. A continuación, utilizaría esta nueva aventura de hacer su propia película. Al llegar a la isla por medio de paracaídas, se enteró de la trágica muerte de Liu Kang y se fue a Outworld para ayudar a sus amigos. Entre el final de los acontecimientos de Deadly Alliance y el comienzo de Mortal Kombat Deception, Cage fue muerto durante el asalto final a la Alianza Mortal (él, Sonya, Kung Lao, Kitana y Jax se vieron desbordados por los guerreros Tarkartanos de la Alianza Mortal). Poco después, fue resucitado por Onaga y convertido en su esclavo. En el final de Ermac en Deception, se muestra al espíritu de Liu Kang tener éxito en el rescate de los guerreros esclavizados del Reino de la Tierra, es generalmente aceptado como la explicación posible. thumb|250px|right|Johnny Cage en los cómics. La Biografía de Armageddon de Cage habla de sus preocupaciones sobre el futuro. Desde que Liu Kang y Raiden habían muerto, ahora, tras su propia agenda personal, los guerreros que durante mucho tiempo lucharon contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad parecen no tener un líder más. Algún tiempo después, Cage comenzó a recibir las visiones de Shinnok, que estaba formulando un plan y dando órdenes a sus secuaces. Cage decidió averiguar lo que estaba pasando, visitando los lugares que vio en sus visiones. Encontró evidencia de que Shinnok había estado en estos lugares, y finalmente se encontró en la fortaleza de Shinnok en la isla de Shang Tsung. Comunicándose a través de un portal, Shinnok habló a Quan Chi, al que ordena reunir sus fuerzas y tomar el control de la fortaleza del Outworld de Shao Kahn. Una vez que el portal esta desaparecido, Cage fue abordado Shinnok, la formación y el dios antiguo tratado de utilizar sus poderes en su contra. Cage eludió los ataques de Shinnok, e incluso logró dominarlo. Shinnok se retiró desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Ahora que Cage sabía algo sobre los regímenes de Shinnok, y con nadie más para llevar un asalto, se encargó de reunir a sus aliados y el plan de un curso de acción. thumb|150px|right|Traje alternativo de Johnny Cage en Mortal Kombat (2011). En la batalla del Armageddon, lanza a Sonya de la pirámide. Despues se le ve pelando con Hsu Hao, donde este ultimo se tira sobre el, cayendo los dos de la pirámide. Johny es decapitado por alguien desconocido (probablemente por Hsu Hao) En su final de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, después de derrotar a Blaze y obtener poderes divinos, Johnny Cage dio su vida por la iluminación. 'Línea de Tiempo Actual' En la nueva línea del tiempo, Johnny Cage aparece como uno de los kombatientes del torneo en la isla de Shang Tsung, derrotando a Reptile y a Baraka. Luego él va a buscar (conquistar) a Sonya en un puente , pero a Sonya no le agrada que la siga porque ella esta buscando a Jax. Cuando él logra "convencer" de alguna manera a Sonya, Kano lo arroja al el vacío pero logra sujetarse a tiempo para no caer. Johnny defiende a Sonya, que estaba siendo atacada por Kano. Él derrota a Kano pero este escapa. Más tarde, Johnny es derrotado por Cyrax, quedando así fuera del torneo. Él se une a Raiden cuando le toca pelear en el torneo organizado en el Outworld. Mientras estaban en el Outworld, Jax lo "obliga" a que cierre la boca y como consecuencia de esto le quedan unos moretones a Cage. Él ayuda a Jax a llegar hasta Sonya, y acompaña a Raiden cuando se encuentra con los "hermanitos", según los llama él a Kung Lao y a Liu Kang, cuando recluta a Smoke, Kitana y cuando también recluta a Jade. En esto último él se refiere a Raiden como que ya ha convencido a dos, que no sabe que tiene Raiden qué el no tenga, a lo que Liu Kang responde que poder divino y Kung Lao que tiene una actitud que no resulta irritable, por su parte les responde "Capullos". Johnny es derrotado por Ermac en el Coliseo de Shao Kahn. Luego, en la invasión del Outworld a Earthrealm, él se encuentra peleando contra Motaro, hasta que Raiden lo asesina (a Motaro), mientras Stryker ve, se pregunta si es otra de sus películas. En la batalla contra Sindel él resulta gravemente herido, al igual que Sonya, pero es curado por Liu Kang y por Raiden. Cuando Shao Kahn está a punto de tomar la Tierra, Johnny y Sonya intentan detenerlo, pero Raiden se los impide; en cambio ambos intentan evitar que Raiden mate a Liu Kang, cosa que no logran. Cuando Raiden vence a Shao Kahn, Raiden les dice a él y a Sonya que es tiempo de reconstruir este mundo, que tomara mucho tiempo, pero que lo lograrán. Y se teletransportan, junto con el cuerpo de Liu Kang hacia un lugar desconocido. Después del conflicto, Cage y Sonya comienzan una relación amorosa que daría como fruto el nacimiento de su hija, Cassie Cage. Sin embargo, ambos deciden separarse debido a la adicción al trabajo por parte de Sonya. Años después, durante los acontecimientos de Mortal Kombat X, Cassie y su amiga Jacqui Briggs, hija de Jax, son secuestradas en el Mundo Exterior. Cage, Sonya y un grupo de las Fuerzas Especiales piden explicaciones a Kotal Kahn. este envía a Reptile y D'Vorah para ayudarlos en su investigación, cuando encuentran a Erron Black diciendo que el Dragón Rojo secuestró a las chicas para un misterioso clérigo. Todos regresan al templo de Kotal cuando son atacados por un ejército de Shokan y Onis liderados por Gorbak, rey de Kuatan y padre de Goro. Inesperadamente, la alianza de Kotal con las Fuerzas Especiales recibe un aliado inesperado: el Dragón Negro. Ambos bandos combaten, terminando con la muerte de Gorbak a manos de Kotal y el pedido de paz de éste último con los shokan. El Emperador viaja con Cage y Sonya a la isla de Shang Tsung, en donde son recibidos por unas poseídas Cassie y Jacqui, apoyadas por Skarlet y el Dragón Rojo. Cage, Sonya y Kotal son tomados prisioneros del clérigo Havik, quien pretendía convertir a Reiko en un Dios de Sangre. Sin embargo, Reiko es asesinado por Havik para hacer aparecer de nuevo el amuleto de Shinnok gracias a las dagas Kamidogu. En ese momento Mileena irrumpió junto con Ermac pero también fueron capturados, pero al mismo tiempo aparecían Scorpion (ahora como Hanzo Hasashi), Takeda, Sheeva y Kintaro. Los combatientes lucharon entre sí mientras Scorpion se llevaba a Havik al infierno para asesinarlo. Al morir Havik, los guerreros poseídos regresaron a la normalidad, pactándose una tregua entre Kotal, Mileena y los shokan, avalados por Raiden. Tras este incidente, Cage recluta a Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda y Kung Jin para formar un escuadrón joven, y pide ayuda a Sub-Zero para entrenarlos. También Raiden revela a Johnny Cage que sus habilidades especiales se deben a que es descendiente de una culto mediterráneo de guerreros súper poderosos, los Guerreros Antiguos. Cage regresa a las Fuerzas Especiales cuando Sonya le informa sobre el renacimiento de la Guerra Civil del Mundo Exterior, trayendo refugiados de dicho Reino a la Tierra. Mientras el escuadrón de Cassie investiga en el Mundo Exterior, Jax y Kenshi capturan a Quan Chi y lo llevan a las Fuerzas especiales en donde Cage y Sonya lo interrogan. En ese momento, Scorpion irrumpe pidiendo la cabeza de Quan Chi. Todos le intentan hacer entrar en razón pero son derrotados. Scorpion combate con Quan Chi y lo derrota, justo antes de ser decapitado, el hechicero logra invocar a Shinnok, el cual secuestra a Cage y lo lleva al Templo del Cielo junto con los retornados. En el templo, Cage es inmovilizado por D'Vorah mientras que Shinnok usa su esencia oscura para infectar el Jinsei, núcleo de energía vital de la Tierra. Cassie llega para enfrentar a un corrupto Shinnok, siendo derrotada. Pero al ver a su padre siendo torturado, desata el mismo poder oculto que Cage mostró en el pasado y derrota al dios caído, recibiendo las felicitaciones de su padre. Dos años han pasado desde la derrota de Shinnok a manos de la familia Cage. Johnny y Sonya han revivido su amor, aún después del divorcio, siguen estando juntos. Las Fuerzas Especiales se preparan para una nueva misión, a la que irán Sony y Cassie. La misión es invadir el Infierno, bajo órdenes de Raiden, con el fin de destruirlos para siempre, pero algo sale mal en la misión y Sonya queda atrapada bajo escombros del castillo de los emperadores del Infierno, Liu Kang y Kitana, como habían colocado C-4 en las columnas, Sonya, que yace atrapada, da la orden a Cassie y a la compañía de abandonar el lugar y dejarla atrás, Cassie se niega, pero Sonya activa la detonación, obligándola a irse y dejarla. Raiden los lleva de nuevo a la Tierra, donde Cassie se arrodilla y llora la muerte de su madre, al verla, Johnny Cage corre hacia ella y lo sabe de inmediato, ambos lloran la muerte de Sonya.3 Cuando Kronika trae a los villanos y a los héroes del pasado, entre ellos están Sonya y Johnny del pasado, que se encuentran con la versión del presente de Johnny Cage y Cassie. Johnny Cage y su versión del pasado no se llevan nada bien, pues el Johnny joven es pedante e idiota, mientras el Johnny del presente ha madurado mucho y además está de luto. Johnny viejo pelea contra el joven y lo vence mano a mano, justo en ese momento, la base donde están es atacada por Sektor y otros villanos. Johnny Cage entonces se enfrenta a Erron Black, y cuando se da cuenta de que Sonya ha sido tomada como rehén, sale en un tanque para atacar a Sektor, pero Sektor recibe apoyo aéreo y ambos vehículos terminan destruidos, así que combaten mano a mano. Johnny Cage derrota a Sektor, y entonces Kano joven aparece con el Johnny joven como rehén, obligando al Johnny viejo a rendirse. Entonces Sonya y Johnny joven son secuestrados por Kano. Y Sektor se autodestruye, explotando la base de las Fuerzas Especiales. Actores Inicialmente fue Daniel Pesina el encargado de personificar a Cage (lo hizo en MK1). Luego, al ser despedido éste, Chris Alexander tomó su lugar en Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Linden Ashby y Chris Conrad interpretarían a Johnny Cage en la primera y segunda película, respectivamente. Apariciones 'Mortal Kombat' right|thumb|[[Daniel Pesina interpreta a Johnny Cage en el primer juego.]] Biografía Una super estrella del cine de artes marciales entrenado por los mejores maestros del mundo. Cage usa su talento en la pantalla grande. Él ha sido estrella de películas como Dragon Fist y Dragon Fist II, así como el ganador del premio Sudden Violence. Él entró al torneo por la popularidad que le generaría en todo el mundo. Es un formidable peleador con su flexibílidad, excelente reflejos y su tecnica de patentada, el Golpe de Sombra. Movimientos Especiales *'Flama de Fulgor Verde': Un aura verde que recubre su puño, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacía al oponente para impactarlo en el rostro dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Golpe de Sombra': Levanta la pierna, ejecuta una especie de traslación dejando un rastro de sombras grises y se detiene con una patada en el torso. *'Puñetazo Quebrador': Traslación en la cual compacta su cuerpo en posición defensiva y a corta distancia levantarse y alsarse derribando al oponente. Fatality *'Puñetazo Decapitador': A corta distancia, compacta su cuerpo y levantando su puño decapita al oponente, hara volar la cabeza mientras el cuerpo se derrumba con un flujo de sangre del cuello. Final Después de las batallas y de las situaciones de vida o muerte en el Gran Torneo, Johnny Cage aprendió la verdadera importancia de sus habílidades de pelea. Él regresa a Hollywood después de defender su nuevo título de Campeón Supremo. Cage decide filmar Mortal Kombat: La Película y sus excelentes secuelas. 'Mortal Kombat II' Biografía El mundo estaba conmocionado cuando la estrella de artes marciales, Johnny Cage, había desaparecido del set de su última película. Pero en realidad, él estaba siguiendo la pista de su aliado Liu Kang hasta el Outworld, donde planea competir en un Torneo en donde la existencia del Earhtrealm depende del ganador-así como un nuevo guión para otra de sus películas para Blockbuster. right|150px|thumb|Imagen promocional de Johnny Cage. Movimientos Especiales *'Flama de Fulgor Verde Alta': Un aura verde que recubre su puño, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacía al oponente para impactarlo en el rostro dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Flama de Fulgor Verde Baja': Un aura verde que recubre su aura, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacia al oponente deslizándose y golpearlo en el torso dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Golpe de Sombra': Levanta la pierna, ejecuta una especie de traslación dejando un rastro de sombras grises rojízas y se detiene con una patada en el torso. *'Puñetazo Quebrador Ascendiente': Traslación en la cual compacta su cuerpo en posición defensiva y a corta distancia levantarse y alsarse derribando al oponente. *'Puñetazo Quebrador Descendiente': Traslación en la cual compacta su cuerpo en posición defensiva y a corta distancia mueve su puño derribando al oponente. Fatality *'Puñetazo Decapitador': A corta distancia, compacta su cuerpo y levantando su puño decapita al oponente, hara volar la cabeza mientras el cuerpo se derrumba con un flujo de sangre del cuello. *'Bifurcación': A corta distancia, alza sus dos brazos y tomando el cuerpo del oponente utiliza toda la fuerza que posee y extirpa la mitad del cuerpo dejando la otra ensangrentada, fínalmente, retira de sus brazos la otra mitad. *'Friendship': De sus bolsillos saca una fotografía suya y con un marcador escribe To my best fan. Johnny Cage (Para mi más grande fan. Johnny Cage), y la muestra en toda la pantalla. *'Babality': Un bebé con gafas acompañado de un pañal y pequeñas botas. Final Después de desaparecer del set de su última película, Cage fínalmente regresa. El uso todo su conocimiento y sus experiencias como peleador para terminar con la amenaza del Outworld. Ahora, como un verdadero heroe Cage recibe el respeto que se merece. El también es inspirado para hacer la secuela de su película Mortal Kombat; Mortal Kombat: La Aniquilación es producida y rápidamente se convierte en la mejor película de todos los tiempos. Cage dice que Mortal Kombat 3 es inevitable. 'Mortal Kombat Trilogy' right|thumb|250px|[[Chris Alexander es Johnny Cage en Mortal Kombat Trilogy.]] Biografía Fue asesinado en batalla por un escuadrón de exterminio. Pero la super estrella pudo engañar a la muerte, cuando su camino hacia el más allá fue bloqueado por la unión de Earthrealm y el Outworld. Su alma volvió a su cuerpo una vez más y le permitió a Johnny Cage reunirse con sus amigos para pelear por la Tierra. Movimientos Especiales *'Flama de Fulgor Verde Alta': Un aura verde que recubre su puño, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacía al oponente para impactarlo en el rostro dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Flama de Fulgor Verde Baja': Un aura verde que recubre su aura, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacia al oponente deslizándose y golpearlo en el torso dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Golpe de Sombra Verde': Levanta la pierna, ejecuta una especie de traslación dejando un rastro de sombras verdes y se detiene con una patada en el torso. *'Golpe de Sombra Roja': Levanta la pierna, ejecuta una especie de traslación dejando un rastro de sombras rojas y se detiene con una patada en el torso. *'Puñetazo Quebrador': Traslación en la cual compacta su cuerpo en posición defensiva y a corta distancia levantarse y alsarse derribando al oponente. thumb|150px|right|[[Chris Conrad es Johnny Cage en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation.]] Fatality *'Puñetazo Decapitador': A corta distancia, compacta su cuerpo y levantando su puño decapita al oponente, hara volar la cabeza mientras el cuerpo se derrumba con un flujo de sangre del cuello. *'Quebradura de Huesos': A corta distancia, compacta su cuerpo y con un agarre de ambos brazos que coloca en lo alto al oponente trata de compactarla contra su espalda, la presión producida por la fuerza del agarre, ejerce la implosión del cuerpo en huesos. *'Ruptura de Torsos': Levanta la pierna, ejecuta una traslación y en el instante en que impacta el cuerpo del oponente divide su cuerpo en tres, el impacto hara que el torso salga expulsado. *'Friendship': De sus bolsillos saca una fotografía suya y con un marcador escribe To my best fan. Johnny Cage (Para mi más granda fan. Johnny Cage), y la muestra en toda la pantalla. *'Babality': Un bebé con gafas acompañado de un pañal y pequeñas botas. *'Animality': Transformación en un canguro de colores realistas, y ejecutando un salto con un fuerte impulso hace expulsar el cuerpo del oponente fuera de la pantalla. *'Brutality': Combo de once golpes por el cual hace implosionar el cuerpo de su oponente en restos y charcos de sangre. Final Con su casi perdida y recuperada alma, Johnny Cage regreso para pelear junto a sus amigos una vez más. Esta vez, él busca venganza contra los escuadrones de exterminio que le quitaron la vida. Pero durante su batalla, Johnny Cage descubrió que si derrotaban a Shao Kahn, su alma regresaría al otro mundo cuando la Tierra regresara a la normalidad. Sabiendo esto, la estrella de cine se encamino en una misión sin regreso para destruir a Shao Kahn. Su determinación hizo que sus amigos también se encaminaran hacia un encuentro final contra el malvado emperador, los guerreros de la Tierra salieron victoriosos y cuando el Earthrealm regreso a su estado normal, Cage se despidió agradeciendo a sus amigos, mientras su alma se elevaba a un lugar mejor. 'Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold' right|150px|thumb|Johnny Cage en [[Mortal Kombat 4.]] Biografía Tras la derrota de Shao Kahn, el alma de Cage es libre para ascender a los cielos. Desde allí, Cage observa a sus amigos envueltos en una nueva batalla. Con el caos reinando en los cielos, recibe noticias de la guerra desatado contra los dioses ancestrales por Shinnok. Al saber esto, Cage busca a Raiden para que le ayude a restaurar su alma y así unirse a Liu Kang en su misión. Una vez más, Johnny Cage se encuentra luchando junto al resto de guerreros de Earthrealm. Movimientos Especiales *'Flama de Fulgor Verde Alta': Un aura verde que recubre su puño, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacía al oponente para impactarlo en el rostro dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Flama de Fulgor Verde Baja': Un aura verde que recubre su aura, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacia al oponente deslizandose y golpearlo en el torso dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Golpe de Patada de Sombra': Levanta la pierna, ejecuta una especie de traslación dejando un rastro de sombras verdes fosforecentes y se detiene con una patada en el torso. *'Golpe de Gancho de Sombra': Levanta su brazo y apunta con su codo, ejecuta una especie de traslación dejando un rastro de sombras verdes fosforecentes y se detiene con un golpe en el torso. *'Puñetazo Quebrador': Traslación en la cual compacta su cuerpo en posición defensiva y a corta distancia levantarse y alsarse derribando al oponente. Arma *Espada de Extensión Fatality *'Puñetazo Decapitador': A corta distancia, compacta su cuerpo y levantando su puño recubierto de una uara verde decapita al oponente, hara volar la cabeza mientras el cuerpo se derrumba con un flujo de sangre del cuello. *'Bifurcación': A corta distancia, alza sus dos brazos y tomando el cuerpo del oponente utiliza toda la fuerza que posee y haciendolo girar del torso simultaneamente extirpando la mitad del cuerpo dejando la otra ensangrentada, fínalmente, retira de sus brazos la otra mitad. Final Los reflectores siguen a una persona y los aplausos cubren a Johnny Cage, quien caminaba por el escenario sosteniendo por lo alto su galardón. Cuando Cage llega a escena y en el centro se para, mientras detenia los aplausos Cage se dirige a los asistentes con la frase ¿Cuándo voy a tener a un serio competidor?, el resto de personas dejo de aplaudir y lo empezaron a abuchear y caía sobre él una lluvia de botellas y frutas, Cage se cubría y deseo retirarse de alli. 'Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance' thumb|250px|right|Johnny Cage en [[Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance.]] Biografía Johnny Cage había estado harto del defectuoso guión de su actual película "Mortal Kombat: The Death of Johnny Cage," en la cual su personaje repetidamente moría y era resucitado. Para él, sus aventuras en la vida real eran mucho más sensacionales - ¡pateaba traseros! Pero su estudio creyó que el héroe necesitaba tener una caída por propósitos dramáticos. Johnny Cage aceptó a regañadientes continuar con el proyecto hasta que el Dios del Trueno Raiden le reclamó para una nueva aventura en Outworld. Para dar un máximo efecto dramático, Johnny Cage llegó a la fortaleza de la isla de Shang Tsung en paracaídas. Planeó hacia el lugar exacto de la playa donde Raiden le había indicado que se encontrara con los demás. Cuando la noche cayó, los kombatientes del Reino de la Tierra encendieron un fuego y discutieron posibles estrategias para derrotar a la amenaza de Outworld. Una vez que el fuego hubo alcanzado su máxima fuerza, Raiden apareció y les reveló los eventos que habían llevado a la formación de la Deadly Alliance. Final Alterado por el camino de sus aventuras en el pasado, Johnny Cage encontró una escapatoria en su contrato y dejó los estudios MCM durante la producción de "Mortal Kombat: La Muerte de Johnny Cage ". Él entonces usó su propio dinero para financiar la producción de su siguiente película, que es rumoreada para ser la historia verdadera de sus últimas aventuras en Outworld. "Mortal Kombat: La Alianza Mortal " rompió todos los registros en su primer fin de semana en teatros e hizo a Johnny Cage sumamente rico. La película dijo la historia verdadera de como Johnny Cage salvó el mundo de la amenaza de Quan Chi y de Shang Tsung, la alianza mortal. 'Mortal Kombat: Armageddon' Biografía thumb|right|250px|Johnny Cage en [[Mortal Kombat: Armageddon.]] En los viejos tiempos, siempre que algo amenazaba a la Tierra, Raiden reunía a las Fuerzas de la Luz para enfrentarse al enemigo en Mortal Kombat. De alguna manera, siempre encontraba la verdad tras el engaño. Yo era uno de sus aliados y combatí con él a las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad. Era por aquel entonces cuando Liu Kang era el hombre clave, era la estrella. Los demás éramos los secundarios, los que le despejaban el camino hacia el principal enemigo. Los tiempos han cambiado. Raiden nos ha abandonado; ahora es tenebroso y no duda en ser despiadado para mantener la "paz". Y Liu Kang fue asesinado. Aunque su espíritu permanece con nosotros para ayudarnos, acabará por ascender a los Cielos. Al parecer, no tenemos un líder definido. Ya no somos esa fuerza que fuimos. Estamos dispersados por los reinos. Quizá sea porque no ha habido una amenaza seria desde que nos ocupamos del Rey Dragón, no lo sé. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme incómodo por lo que nos aguarda. Solía pensar, "¿Qué pasaría si hay una nueva amenaza? ¿Quién nos dirigirá?" Al haberse ido Raiden, ¿cómo sabríamos que algo malo está a punto de ocurrir? thumb|250px|right|[[Matt Mullins es Johnny Cage en Mortal Kombat: Legacy.]] es Johnny Cage en Mortal Kombat: Legacy 2.]] La respuesta llegó pronto. Comencé a tener visiones de alguien a quien habíamos derrotado hace años: vi al Dios Anciano caído, Shinnok tramando algo y decidí averiguar el qué. En mis visiones pude ver a Shinnok en distintos sitios, invocando portales para comunicarse y dar órdenes a sus secuaces, las cuales me fue imposible comprender. Lo seguí, encontrando cada lugar que había visto en mis visiones, y siempre había pruebas de que él realmente había estado allí. Mis visiones no habían sido un sueño después de todo. ¡Shinnok había regresado! En mi última visión, pude oir claramente decir a Shinnok que el próximo lugar de contacto con su sirviente sería la fortaleza de la isla de Shang Tsung. Ese lugar ha jugado un gran papel en la lucha entre el bien y el mal. Parecía muy apropiado que me enfrentara a Shinnok allí. Cuando apareció finalmente lo estuve observando durante un rato, tratando de averiguar lo que planeaba. Me sorprendí al ver que su "sirviente" que estaba en el portal era Quan Chi. Shinnok le ordenó reunir a las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad y retomar la fortaleza de Shao Kahn en el Outworld. Me acerqué a él cuando se despidió del hechicero. Se asustó e invocó a una mano esquelética para atraparme. Me aparté de un salto y respondí con una Patada Sombra en su pecho. Le di de lleno y no recuperó su calma. El cobarde escapó en una nube de humo... algún tipo de teletransporte, supongo. Parece que he descubierto la próxima gran amenaza de la Tierra. Ahora necesito encontrar a los otros. Los necesitaré si quiero derrotar a las fuerzas de Shinnok. El destino del Reino de la Tierra depende de mí. Final Johnny Cage derrotó a Blaze, y el poder de los dioses se apresuraron a través de él. Se ganó mayor fuerza y destreza, pero más importante, una nueva visión de su vida. Con la ayuda del maestro de Shaolin, renunció a su forma de vida superficial y se iluminó. 'Mortal Kombat (2011)' Biografía thumb|right|Johnny Cage MK9 (2011)No hay ninguna estrella de las artes marciales de películas mayor que Johnny Cage. Películas como "Dragon Fist", "Tiempo Smashers" y "Ciudadano Cage" lo han convertido en uno de los actores mejor pagados de Hollywood. Pero hay más de Johnny que ni siquiera él sabe. Él es un descendiente de un antiguo culto del Mediterráneo que ha creado los guerreros de los dioses - guerreros que poseían el poder más allá de los mortales. Este legado ha hecho de Johnny Cage en una estrella. Más importante aún, le ayuda en la batalla por venir. Final En los últimos restos de Shao Kahn se desintegró, Johnny se sintió extraño, como si hubiera perdido el control de su cuerpo. De repente, estalló la poderosa energía a otro, destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Johnny buscó la ayuda de Raiden y Nightwolf, pero sus esfuerzos no hicieron nada para detener estos espasmos al azar de la destrucción. Raiden desesperadó, que transportan a Johnny a Seido, el Reino de la Orden, donde se puede enseñar a controlar su poder. Johnny Cage se transformará en un poderoso guerrero mortal más allá de lo imaginable. 'Mortal Kombat X' Biografía El héroe de acción de Hollywood, Johnny Cage, entró en su primer torneo de Mortal Kombat por publicidad. Raiden observó que el arrogante, Johnny Cage, era "un héroe"... Aunque todavía no lo sepa. Raiden estaba en lo correcto, por supuesto: las habilidades de artes marciales de Johnny no eran efectos especiales y fueron fundamentales en la victoria del Reino de la Tierra. Johnny Cage derrotó a Shinnok y ayudó a Raiden a encarcelarlo dentro del amuleto. Con la amenaza ida y Reino de la Tierra a salvo por el momento, Johnny Cage comenzó a dirigir su propio equipo especial de las fuerzas especiales para proteger mejor a Earthrealm de otras fuerzas mundanas. Películas Véase Johnny Cage (pelicula)... Películas de Johnny Cage A lo largo del mundo de Mortal Kombat se han presentado varios de los trabajos de Johnny Cage como actor. Aquí te presentamos la lista de las películas que ha estelarizado. Kombat Kard Animaciones Imagen:1johncage-intro.gif Fdpgo.gif CageC.gif 1100.gif 0600.gif c0300.gif u0400.gif Cage2.gif 0700.gif 10555.png d0300.gif s0500.gif a0300.gif a0600.gif a0200.gif f0100.gif f0200.gif f0300.gif f0400.gif Cage1.gif k0100.gif k0200.gif b0400.gif b0500.gif b0600.gif 1200.gif Creoqueentiendi.gif CageMK2-1.gif CageMK2-3.gif 6200.png 6000.png 11855.png 9500.png 9800.png 6800.png 7500645.png 8700.png 12200.png 10400.png 8000.png 4200.png 11000.png 11500.png 10700.png 12900.png 13000.png 13300.png 13400.png 6900.png 7000.png 7100.png 13500.png 13600.png 13700.png 14100.png 14200.png CageMK2-12.png CageMK2-9.gif 15700.png 1400.png 1700.png 2100.png JohnnyAnimality.gif Archivo:Joh1.png Archivo:Joh3.png 7000697.png Archivo:Joh4.png 12055.png Archivo:Joh5.png 10200.png Archivo:Joh7.png Archivo:Joh6.png 9000.png 13055.png 10800.png 8200.png 4600.png 00asd.png 11700.png 11100.png 2800.png Archivo:Joh8.png 14000654.png 141006.png Archivo:Joh9.png 14600.png 14700.png 16900.png Archivo:Joh2.png Imagen:0johnycagemk4.gif Notas Adicionales thumb|right|250px|Daniel Pesina fue despedido de [[Midway por usar la imagen de Johnny Cage para promocionar el juego BloodStorm.]] * El nombre original de Cage iba a ser Michael Grimm. Se ha cambiado durante la pre-producción de MK. * El nombre real de Cage es el de un programador de juegos, John Carlton, que trabajó en la popular serie NBA Jam Arcade. * Cage fue el último personaje en el MK original en darle un Fatality. Hasta que una lluvia de ideas de última hora del co-creador, John Tobias hizo que más tarde surgiera un Fatality del Uppercut decapitador donde simplemente tiraría a su oponente a través de la pantalla como un remate. * Cage fue el único personaje en el MK original que no tienen antecedentes de cualquiera de los otros personajes. * En la versión arcade de principios de la prueba para MKII, la palabra "Otomix" apareció en los pantalones de Cage (que eran usados por el actor Daniel Pesina durante el rodaje), pero se omitió en las actualizaciones posteriores. Otomix es un proveedor establecido de las artes marciales y ropa de deporte. * El Red Shadow Kick y el Red Shadow Uppercut especial de Cage que aparecía al azar en Mortal Kombat II, en Mortal Kombat 4 y Mortal Kombat Gold ya no fue así. Al seleccionar al jugador 2 tiene los movimientos del Red Shadow y el jugador uno el verde, En Mortal Kombat (2011) el rojo se usa para los enhanced moves. * Cage fue cortado de la versión de Game Boy de MK, debido a limitaciones de memoria. También fue el único personaje del primer juego que no aparece en la novela-comics de Jeff Rovin en 1995. * Cage fue recreado exclusivamente para Mortal Kombat Trilogy, porque Daniel Pesina fue despedido por Midway después de aparecer en un anuncio del juego de arcade Bloodstorm vestido como Cage, y así sus sprites de MKII no se utilizaron. Fue sustituido por Chris Alexander. * Originalmente, Brandon Lee era el actor quien interpretaría a Johnny Cage en la primera película de Mortal Kombat. * También en la película, después de que Cage derrotara a Scorpion, una foto firmada aparece con la leyenda "Para mi mayor fan" en los escombros, una clara referencia al Friendship de Cage. * Algunos piensan que Johnny había derrotado a Goro, en el primer torneo de Mortal Kombat (probablemente debido a la película). Sin embargo, en la historia del videojuego, era Liu Kang quien había derrotado a Goro en el torneo. En Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, hay otra pelea entre Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Goro, en la que Johnny interviene y acaba con Goro usando el fatality censurado de la versión de Mortal Kombat 1 para Super Nintendo. Éste es un homenaje a la película. * También apareció en Celebrity Smash TV (como resultado, Smash TV y la serie de Mortal Kombat son representados como ocurre en el universo de ficción mismo). * Cage es el personaje cómico de Mortal Kombat (reclamados en un punto de bonificación en el Mortal Kombat: Deception pack doble). * A pesar de que Mortal Kombat es notorio que sustituyan de la letra "C" por la letra "K", Cage es una excepción. Probablemente es más que una coincidencia que Kage significa Sombra en japonés y Johnny Cage es el "amo de la sombra" por sus variados movimientos especiales. * En Unreal Championship 2, uno de los insultos de Raiden es "Luchas como Johnny Cage!". * En su Kombat Kard dice que sus enemigos son los críticos de sus películas. * Hace un Cameo en "La Kripta" y en Dark Prision como la mayoria en Mortal Kombat: Deception. * En Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Cage lleva tatuado en su pecho su nombre ("Johnny") y su hebilla tiene grabado su apellido ("Cage"). * En el intro de Mortal Kombat (2011) se ve a Cage decapitado ya que en Mortal Kombat Armageddon se le ve peleando con Hsu Hao y al final (antes de la muerte de Sheeva) este lo agarra por el cuello tirándolo de la pirámide. * Los actores que se pensaron para interpretar a Cage fueron. Grey Daniels, Tom Cruise, Ryan Reynolds, y Johnny Depp. * Johnny Cage usa su traje alternativo en Motor Kombat. * En MKDA durante el Konquest dice que Johnny utiliza su arma el Nunchaku en una película para derrotar a su enemigo Channie Jack; haciendo una referencia al actor Jackie Chan. * thumb|340px|¡Here's Johnny! En una de sus fatalities de MKX, hay una parte en la que Johnny al abrirle el torso al adversario deja ver su rostro por el agujero y exclama "¡Here's Johnny!" siendo en referencia a la película "El Resplandor" * Este mismo Fatality es el mismo que uno de los que utiliza Shao Kahn en Mortal Kombat (2011). * Su Babality en Mortal Kombat (2011) es una referencia a su Friendship en Mortal Kombat II. * En Mortal Kombat X aparece por primera vez la hija de él y Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage. * Curiosamente Cage siempre utiliza el mismo vestuario alternativo (un traje de Smoking), a excepción de Mortal Kombat X. * En MKX muchos de sus dialogos y un fatality hacen referecnias a peliculas. * En MKX al enfrentar a Goro hace referencias a escenas de la primera pelicula de Mortal kombat * Se nota claramente un gran parecido entre Johnny Cage y el actor Jean-Claude Van Damme, ya que el personaje estaba basado en él y en un momento se decidieron que él haría el sprite de Cage para el juego, pero se lesionó y no lo pudieron lograr. Incuso, en el libro de arte que viene con Kollector's edition (MK9) el modelo en 3D del rostro de Johnny tiene una cicatriz en la ceja, como Van Damme. * Johnny Cage es actor y estrella de Hollywood en el juego, pero los actores con sus mismas características que estuvieron cerca interpretar a éste personaje no les fue tan bien, como en el caso de Jean-Claude Van Damme, quien lo iba a protagonizar en el primer juego pero por lesiones no pudo, al igual que Brandon Lee iba a protagonizar a Johnny Cage en la película pero falleció en su papel de El Cuervo. Daniel Pesina quien si pudo obtener el papel de éste personaje, fue despedido en los siguientes años. Véase También de:Johnny Cage en:Johnny Cage pt:Johnny Cage ru:Джонни Кейдж Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de MK Categoría:Personajes de MKII Categoría:Personajes de MKT Categoría:Personajes de MK4 Categoría:Personajes de MKG Categoría:Personajes de MKDA Categoría:Personajes de MKSM Categoría:Personajes de MKA Categoría:Personajes de MK9 Categoría:Personajes buenos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes de Earthrealm Categoría:Personajes de MKTE Categoría:Personajes de MK:Movie Categoría:Personajes de MK:Legacy Categoría:Personajes de MK:Rebirth Categoría:Personajes de MKX Categoría:Miembros de la Tierra